The Newest Signers
by Judai Loqui
Summary: Yusei left his deck to Koichi, a boy who works at the D - Wheel shop. Rated M.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Newest Signers!**

**Chapter 1: Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!**

Koichi Shimura is just a boy from Satellite. He was an orphan; his parents left him in Satellite before the Momentum incident. Now, he works at the D – Wheel shop since the Daedalus Bridge has been completed and he loves to duel.

"I'm going home now pops." Koichi said to his manager.

"Be careful Koichi." replied by Pops. Koichi went to the garage and sat at his D – Wheel.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_The King of D-Wheel Yusei Fudo visited the shop of Koichi. He observed the parts and asked Koichi._

"_Excuse me. Are you the one in charge here?"_

"_No sir, Pops is on lunch break so… What can I do fo-" Koichi looked at the tall man with raven hair and his eyes widen._

"_You are Yusei Fudo, the one who saved us from Z-one!" Koichi shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet you sir."_

"_Thank you. I want to sell my D-Wheel, can I bargain you for it?" Yusei took out a pen._

"_You're selling the Yusei Go!" Koichi flustered. Yusei gave him a look and saw the calendar at the shop. Yusei smiled and said, "You're birthday is tomorrow?" Koichi gave a smile. "What if I give my D – Wheel to you as a birthday present?" Koichi couldn't believe in what Yusei said._

"_I would love to Mr. Fudo!" Koichi screeched in excitement._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Koichi started the engine and rode his way home. But while he was at Daedalus Bridge, an illegal D – Wheeler signaled Koichi and it is a Duel.

"Field spell activate, Speed World 2!"

The D – Wheel searched routes for the duel and the other roads were closed for the Duel Lane.

**Koichi – 4000**

**Illegal Duelist - 4000**

**~TURN 1~**

"Ore no tan, draw!"

**(*Ore no tan* – It's my turn)**

**Koichi – SPC 1**

**Illegal Duelist – SPC 1**

**(*SPC* - Speed Counter)**

"I summon Bolt Hedgehog in Defense mode!"

**LVL 2**

**DEF: 800**

"I set two cards face down. Tan endo!"

**(*Tan Endo* - Turn End)**

**~TURN 2~**

"Watashi wa no tan, draw!"

**Koichi – SPC 2**

**Illegal Duelist – SPC 2**

"I special summon Vice Dragon!

**LVL 5**

**ATK: 2000**

"Vice Dragon? That's Jack Atlas' monster." Koichi said in shock

"Next, I summon the Tuner monster Dark Resonator!"

**LVL 3**

**ATK: 1200**

" I tune my LVL 5 Vice Dragon and my LVL 3 Dark Resonator!" The two monsters went up the sky and two glowing green rings appeared.

"Ouja no kadou, ima koko ni retsu no wasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugai! Shinkuro Shokan! Waga Tamashi, Reddo Demonzu Doragon!"

(**Translation:** The ruler's heartbeats will file through here! Take witness to its creation – shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!)

The monsters disappeared and a ferocious black dragon with bloody red armor opened it wings with a ferocious roar.

**LVL 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"Battle, Red Demon's Dragon, attack Bolt Hedgehog!" The dragon clenched its claws and it gave a fiery red glow.

"**ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!" **The dragon pushed the attack.

"Trap card open, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A little iron scarecrow blocked the attack of Red Demon's Dragon. "I can negate an attack and set it back down.

"Tan, endo!"

**~TURN 3~**

"Ore no turn, draw!"

**Koichi – SPC 3**

**Illegal Duelist – SPC 3**

"Speed Spell, Angel Baton! I can activate this whenever I have 2 Speed Counters! I draw 2 cards and I have to discard one." Koichi looked as he saw Junk Synchron and Stardust Xianlong. Koichi discarded Stardust Xianlong.

"I discard a monster card to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron."

**LVL 5**

**ATK: 700**

"When there's a Tuner monster in the field, I can revive my other Bolt Hedgehog."

**LVL 2**

**DEF: 800**

"Next, I summon Junk Synchron!" An orange warrior with glasses appeared.

**LVL 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"When this card is on the field, I can summon a LVL 2 or lower monster from the graveyard. Revive, Stardust Xianlong!" A tiny dragon appeared.

**LVL 1**

**ATK: 100**

"I tune my LVL 5 Quickdraw Synchron, LVL 2 Bolt Hedgehog and LVL 1 Stardust Xianlong!" Quickdraw Synchron fired his gun as the 3 monsters went up to the sky.

"Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi no taru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shokan! Hishouseyo, Sutadasto Duragon!"

**(Translation: Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the light it shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!)**

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_You can also have my deck if you want." Yusei said as he showed his deck of cards._

"_This is the deck that defeated Z-one! I'll take it as well!" Koichi took the cards and hugged Yusei._

_Yusei gave him a smile and said, "Believe in my- I mean, your deck and it will lead straight you to victory."_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"_Yusei, thank you for the new deck and I believe in the heart of the cards!" Koichi said in his thoughts, thanking Yusei for his two new birthday gifts._

A sparkling dragon covered in stardust came out from the rings and flew beside Koichi.

**LVL 8**

**ATK: 2500**

"I also tune my LVL 3 Junk Synchron and LVL 2 Bolt Hedgehog!" Junk Synchron pulled its strings and flew straight up to the sky.

"Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara wo yobiosoku! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shokan! Ideyo, Jyanku Woria!

**(Translation: Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shine upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!)**

The two monsters disappeared and a humanoid robot came out.

**LVL 5**

**ATK: 2300**

"Those two cannot defeat my Red Demon's Dragon." The illegal duelist bragged.

"Trap card open, Junk Force!" If a "Junk" monster is on the field, I can double its attack."

**ATK: 4600**

"Battle, Jyanku Woria! Attack Red Demon's Dragon!" The humanoid robot charged forward and leaned his fists.

"**SCRAP FIST!"**

The monster went straight through and destroyed Red Demon's Dragon.

**Illegal D-Wheeler – 2900 LP**

"Whenever a monster that is equipped with Junk Force, you deal half damage of the destroyed monster!"

**Illegal D-Wheeler – 1400 LP**

"You can't steal other people's deck and use them for your own will. BATTLE! Sutadasto Doragon, directo ataku!" The dragon opened its mouth and a beam of stardust was charging.

"**SHOOTING SONIC!" **The dragon fired its beam and hit straight at the Illegal Duelist."

"BAKANA!" The Illegal D-Wheel crashed and he fell down the road.

**Illegal Duelist – 0**

"That'll show him, now I need to go before Sector Security comes and arrest my ass." Koichi went away at the scene."

"_I did it Yusei, I used your deck with ease and I believed in the Heart of the Cards."_

**~END OF CHAPTER 1~**


End file.
